My Perfect Girl
by Snow Empress
Summary: More fluff! Ron writes a list of the qualities his perfect girl must posess, and thinks about the girl he loves. They are a bit different, but better for it. So fluffy the bunnies want it back! R&R, especially RHrs.


My Perfect Girl

Plot by StormDancer, but stolen by Snow Empress.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Most of the authors on here don't. Why would you think we do? If I did, I would be rewriting HBP right now, so McLaggen and Lavender never existed. But like I said, I don't. So I'm writing silly fanfiction instead.

Author note: I don't even own the plot. I borrowed it off the very kind StormDancer, who let me use it. Check out her fic 'My perfect guy' to which this is a response piece. It's probably much better than this one anyway.

* * *

Ron felt down the side of the couch he was sitting on, searching for his lost chocolate frog. His hand landed on a crumpled piece of parchment, which he drew out and stared at it. 'My perfect girl'. He shuddered at the title, remembering when Lavender had made him do this 'to see if they were compatible'. He began to read down the fading list.

_1) She has to take a relaxed attitude to her studies, at least much as I do._

Ron thought about Lavender ignoring the essay due tomorrow to go and paint Parvati's nails, and then about Hermione finishing hers the day she got it, giving in twice the length required.

_2) She has to act like a girl, leaving fighting up to me. If I care about her, I don't want to see her hurt._

He thought about Lavender, who squealed and ran whenever a wand was raised. He remembered Hermione with her wand brandished against Sirius Black, shielding him with her body, unwilling to leave him even at the last moment.

_3) She must appreciate my jokes._

He recollected Hermione scolding him for 'making jokes when this is serious', and Lavender laughing shrilly every time he told another lame gag.

_4) She has to be loyal, and make it known I was her only guy._

He angrily thought about every time Hermione had received a letter from Krum, and then about Lavender walking proudly with her arm through his, scorning any guy who so much as looked at her.

_5) He has to know how to have fun, and not take life too seriously._

He looked over at Hermione, studying for a history test that was a month away, considering the meticulous fervour when she added another ingredient to the polyjuice. He reflected on a time at the lake with Lavender, her laughing and jumping into the water, splashing him then giggling as he returned the compliment.

_6) She should cheerful, and always happy._

Ron saw that even while re-reading _Hogwarts; a history_ for the thousandth time, Hermione's brow was creased with little worry lines. Lavender was giggling with Parvati by the fire, unmindful of the danger they were all in.

_7) She has to be unwilling to disagree or argue with me. We will never fight, or get mad at each other._

Ron thought about every time he had been out with Lavender. She never had an opinion on anything, wherever he wanted to go, and whatever he wanted to do, was fine by her.

Ron couldn't count the number of fights, arguments, or disagreements he and Hermione had gotten into over the years. Even the times they weren't speaking to each other needed to hands to count. God, if that girl had an opinion on something, she was going to voice it loud and clear.

_8) She must be drop dead gorgeous._

Ron stared at Lavender with her long tanned legs, her perfectly made up face, and her hourglass figure. He turned to Hermione, whose bushy brown hair and face that had never been touched by make up looked dull in comparison.

_9) She must never be embarrassed to show affection in public, after all, it could seem like she was ashamed of me._

Ron considered the time when he had leant in for a kiss with Hermione only to be rewarded with and angry hiss of 'People are _watching, _Ron', and the times when Lavender would wrap herself around him like a snake, going further in front of a crowded common room that Hermione had even in private.

Ron stared at the parchment. It looked as though Lavender must be his perfect girl.

Hermione glanced over at him from behind her book, smiled warmly, and put her book down. She slid onto the couch with him and snuggled down into his chest, staring up at him with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. After gently pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss, she began to read again, his arms wrapped around her.

Sod that, Ron thought. Picking up a quill, he added one final number to the list, before stuffing it back down the sofa.

_10) (counteracts all others) She must be Hermione. _

* * *

_God, i love fluff. I also love reviews, so if you have any critisism, comments, or just want to review, please do. Cookies to those that do. Nice ones, not the annoying pop-ups you can get. Chocolate perhaps. Or peanut butter._


End file.
